Leap of Faith
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Tema paling klise di tengah-tengah sibuknya kehidupan—sebuah lompatan.


Di musim gugur yang mendekat, angin dingin menerobos awan cerah yang tersisa dan menyerap segala keceriaan. Ufuk, oranye terganti sendu abu-abu. Sepoi yang membuat bunga peoni merunduk di halaman sekolah berganti angin yang rindu untuk menembus dan menggelutuk tulang-tulangnya. Sasuke Uchiha memeluk dirinya lebih erat.

Ia duduk di pagar pengaman puncak lantai bangunan.

Yang akan ia lakukan - meloncat.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui ia ada di sini, kecuali tap tap tap penjaga sekolah yang bergegas memeriksa dan mengunci ruang guru dan akan segera mengunci langit-langit, sebelum mengecek apakah ada murid yang tersisa di sana. Mereka semua telah menyebar, menyeruak seperti kerikil ditaburkan ke cahaya rumah mereka masing-masing. Sasuke membayangkan rumahnya, tanpa kehangatan, sepi, tak terjamah. Itachi telah pergi. Ayahnya mengamuk, garis-garis wajahnya mengeras dan ibunya yang berani, berani seperti samudra, hanya mampu berbuat begitu banyak sementara ia dipaksa untuk menjadi sempurna. Bukankah ini ironi? Uchiha dilahirkan untuk menjadi sempurna, dan inilah dia, memeluk angin di ujung pagar kawat dan mengayunkan kakinya, hendak turun. tiga puluh meter ke bawah.

Apakah seseorang akan menangisinya bila mereka menemukan mayatnya, dengan isi kepala keluar? Mungkin ibunya akan terisak melihat keadaan putranya dengan kepala tidak dikenal, meregang nyawa, dan ia pun sendirian, sendirian di dunia ini. Mungkin Itachi akan mendengar kabar tentangnya beberapa bulan lagi dan tersenyum simpul, bajingan itu, dan melanjutkan kehidupan bawah tanahnya sebagaimana ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi jenius yang salah arah. Ayahnya-

Ayahnya mungkin akan mengutuk ketidaksempurnaannya untuk meninggal di saat yang tidak tepat, sebelum ia meninggalkan jejak apapun sebagaimana layaknya seorang Uchiha menjadi yang terbaik, baik, baik sebelum mereka mati atau sudah, sementara tua keriput itu akan menelan malu akan berita bahwa anak satu-satunya (yang ia anggap), telah bunuh diri dari lantai lima. Apa gerangan yang terjadi? Mereka adalah potret keluarga sempurna dari segala sisi, apabila kau bukan tetangga mereka dan tidak mendengarkan suara hati Sasuke, jatuh, pecah berkeping-keping setiap malam di kertas ulangan yang jatuh menjadi serpihan dan mejanya yang dibalikkan karena ia tidak sesempurna kakaknya. Ini memalukan. Ini memalukan. BUKANKAH INI MEMALUKAN, kata ayahnya, berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang rusak di kepala, meremas hatinya hingga tetes-tetes kehidupan mengalir keluar dari sana dan tidak bersisa.

Sasuke akan melompat-

Bila saja tidak ada siulan merdu yang sedikit serak datang dari belakangnya, tiba-tiba, seperti kupu-kupu yang hinggap di pipinya sementara tidak ada tap tap tap maupun keriat pintu besi yang berat itu dibuka menandakan presensi seseorang. Ia mencambuk kepalanya berbalik untuk melihat sesosok murid lain, dengan seragam yang sama dengan kerendahan sedikit dekil dan keriput di lipatannya serta hitam, hitam, hitam dikecup senja. Matanya adalah langit dan rambutnya pirang dan aneh bersentuhan dengan riak-riak matahari terakhir musim panas. Anomali di tengah jingga.

"Ck ck ck. Kau dapat membuat seseorang trauma dengan mayatmu."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi.

"-paling tidak, carilah cara untuk tidak menyakiti lebih banyak orang lagi untuk mati?"

Bekas luka mengerikan yang menari di pipinya yang bulat, seperti roti, membuat Sasuke mencengkeram kawat pembatas itu, melupakan tujuannya. "Apa maumu," geramnya. Namun, wajahnya tidak berkeriput, ia hanya menatap dengan tajam seperti ingin membunuh.

"Hanya memperhatikan seseorang; di detik-detik terakhirnya."

Sasuke, dengan segenap darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun dan kehormatan seorang Uchiha yang tersemat di punggung - membuat dirinya menolak untuk ikut permainan siapapun orang ini yang telah mengendap di belakangnya dan mengagetkan. Tidak, tidak. Temukan kata yang lebih tepat. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah kaget-

"Jadi, kau akan melompat atau tidak?" tanya orang itu, senyum di mulutnya terlihat begitu menyebalkan dan bangga. Akan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Sasuke.

"Hmph."

Mungkin si pirang anomali itu terkekeh melihat bagaimana ia merapatkan bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis sebelum meloncat - turun dari pagar itu ke permukaan lantai yang pemaaf.

"Apa yang kulakukan, akan sia-sia kecuali kau ingin disangka sebagai pembunuhku."

"Wah, bermain kambing hitam rupanya? Dan aku tak tahu ternyata seorang Uchiha dapat begitu _perhatian_,"

Terhadap pernyataan ini, Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam, meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Apa maumu? Berusaha menghentikanku dan menyebarkan rumor?"

Murid aneh itu menyakukan tangannya. Senyumnya kini menampakkan sebaris gigi yang bersih. "Mungkin yang pertama iya, namun aku tidak yakin apakah bisa melakukan yang kedua."

"Bagus. Anggap kau tidak pernah melihat pemandangan barusan - dan selamat sore."

"Tunggu, kau akan pergi begitu saja - ?"

"Kau tidak akan menyebarkan rumor,"

Si pirang itu menelan ludah, merasakan ancaman di baliknya. Lalu ia memaksakan tawa. "...Mungkin tidak. Tapi - apa kau tidak mau membicarakan apa yang membuatmu - "

" - aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau-!" Desis Sasuke, membanting pintu di belakangnya. Ia akan melupakan semuanya ini. Ia pasti _high_, tidak cukup awas (untuk mati) dan ia akan menemukan murid itu keesokan harinya untuk mengancamnya lebih jauh. Tapi tidakkah seharusnya semua tau latar belakangnya, untuk tidak berani berlaku macam-macam? Entahlah, ia akan pulang.

Di balik punggunya, bisikan jauh, jauh dari balik pintu, berkata riang. "Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingnya, karena ia selalu sendirian - kecuali untuk beberapa anak dari kalangan sosialita yang wajahnya ia kenal melalui pertemuan penting, berbeda kelas, hingga mereka bertemu hanya di saat pelajaran olahraga- dimana Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk sopan kepadanya ketika memulai pertandingan voli.

Plaster di pipi. Beberapa gadis muda dari kelas mempertanyakan hal itu dengan nada tinggi dan bau kosmetik yang membuatnya sedikit mual, sebelum ia menoleh ke jendela dan memutuskan untuk menghiraukan mereka dengan jawaban singkat sebelum Sasuke melihat sesosok pirang yang mengundang perhatian sedang berlarian di koridor paling atas sekolah - sendirian. Waktu itu waktu istirahat, dan tanpa mengambil bentou-nya Sasuke pergi mengejarnya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu berkeriat itu, ia menemukan punggung yang familiar, sedikit mengabur di antara angin dingin yang berguguran, seperti mimpi. "Hei," Sasuke menemukan bibirnya terbuka sendiri. Pengkhianat. Sosok itu berbalik, tertawa kecil, dan kini memperhatikannya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Apa - yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tuhan, sebenarnya yang ia ingin tanyakan adalah bilamana sudah ada rumor yang tersebar. Sepertinya, melihat warna menghilang dari wajah Sasuke, orang itu tersenyum (yang dilewatkannya) dan berkata sejuk, "Tenang saja, kubilang, aku tidak mungkin menyebarkan rumor."

Sejenak ada keheningan di antara mereka, di mana orang itu kembali berbalik dan memandang seantero lapangan sekolah dan kota yang menjulang di depannya dengan perhatian khusus. Siulan itu membangunkan Sasuke dari apapun ketakutannya menerka apa yang sebenarnya hampir terjadi kemarin. Ia pulang, melanggar curfew dan ternyata ayahnya sudah di rumah, dan ia menerima beberapa pukulan, bukti di pipinya. (Bila Sasuke lebih memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi - ia akan menangkap bagaimana siulan itu terhenti tiba-tiba). Kemudian Sasuke mendongak. "...siswa dilarang untuk berkeliaran di koridor gedung praktik, apalagi di lantai teratasnya."

"Nah," Kata si pirang. Senyumnya sedikit mengablur. "Ruang guru berada jauh di sisi lain gedung, tidak ada yang akan cukup tolol untuk mendongak pada jam-jam seperti ini dan memperhatikan kau."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kita sudah berkenalan, bukan? Namaku Naruto. Gunakan namaku, lain kali. Dan - aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar - dan kau ada di sini."

"...Kau masih berharap aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya lebih aneh - ia duduk setelah menghampiri orang itu, bersandar pada kawat. membayangkan kawat solid itu menghilang dari punggungnya dan ia akan jatuh. Paling tidak mereka akan jatuh berdua.

"Jika kau ingin bercerita, aku akan mendengarkan."

Angin semilir yang dingin, membuat Sasuke berharap ia jatuh jatuh jatuh dan darahnya membeku dengan cepat, seperti ini. Tanpa menoleh, ia mengancam. "Sebutkan nama lengkapmu dan kelas."

"Aduh! Itu sakit, Sasuke. Kukira kau tidak akan sejahat ini dengan orang yang menghentikan bunuh dirimu,"

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, di sekolah, dan kita bertemu kemarin. Kau memegang rahasia terbesarku (seorang Uchiha, Uchiha itu,)."

"Mungkin aku memang ada di sini untuk maksud tertentu, Sasuke." Mata biru itu menatapnya aneh.

Sasuke memilih untuk menghiraukannya, belajar kembali menutup mulut seakan sebuah mantra telah kembali meliputinya sehingga seribu kata yang biasa mendesak keluar, telah merasakan bebas untuk pertama kalinya, kembali terjerat berdentum-dentum dalam sangkar. Ia terdiam. Merasa sedikit lapar, dan luka di pipinya tidak terasa, ia ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita seperti cerita ibunya pengantar tidur (sebelum ia beranjak masuk sekolah, dan cerita-cerita itu berhenti dan Itachi tidak pulang lagi).

Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu, aku sedang bosan karena tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali untukku - yang cocok di sekolah ini. Orang-orangnya dingin sekali."

Sasuke mengambil catatan mental bahwa orang itu pasti junior. Tidak bisa bersosialisasi dalam enam bulan pertama? Menyedihkan. Sementara di sini ia, membuat Sasuke duduk dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak pandai berbicara," jawab Naruto.

"Hentikan itu."

"Hmm?" Cengiran unjuk gigi, mata biru menyipit karena rasa humor. "Hentikan apa?"

"Hentikan berbicara seolah-olah kau bisa membaca pikiranku." Desis Sasuke. Sedikit dari bulu kuduknya merinding. Siapa orang ini? Semua itu hampir masuk seperti potongan puzzle serpihan debu sekarang - seorang anomali yang tidak pernah ia sadari di sekolah. Muncul tanpa diundang. Kalimat-kalimatnya yang menjawab, penuh persuasi, tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk membuat Sasuke berbalik -

"Sasuke," kata orang itu. (Naruto, Naruto, gumamnya. Gunakan namaku.) "Mungkin aku hadir untuk tujuan tertentu." Wajah bercakaran itu mendekat. Menyentuh dari balik perban di pipinya dengan hati-hati, dan bila kau melihat cukup jelas, mata Sasuke menyipit dan ingin menangkisnya namun kemudian pupil itu menghilang dan tidak fokus.

"Apa yang kau - "

Bel berdentang, gaungnya ke dinding-dinding sekolah. Dengan ceria Naruto memutuskan kontaknya, membiarkan Sasuke tercenung sejenak untuk melepaskan mantra itu sambil ia berkata, "Nah, waktunya pelajaran kimia-mu, Sasuke! Laboratorium hanya beberapa lantai di bawah." Naruto mendorongnya dengan pelan, dan dengan tidak begitu pelan mendorong punggungya sebagai seorang teman dan melambai pergi.

"Bagaimana denganmu," tanya Sasuke, kesal. Yang ia ingat adalah: Naruto Namikaze, junior kelas 1-A dan mata pelajaran favorit olahraga. Mereka berdua baru saja membicarakan mengenai betapa mendungnya awan-awan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Menyusul."

Sasuke mengelus lehernya dan menuruni tangga, pintu di belakangnya menutup.

* * *

Ke-lima kali Sasuke menghampirinya di lantai teratas, bekas luka di pipinya mulai menghilang dan sejauh ini ia berhasil mempertahankan peringkat sempurna di sekolah. Naruto, yang tidak pernah ia sempat kunjungi di sela-sela kesibukan dan berbagai aktivitas yang ia ambil untuk mengambil poin dan hati guru-guru, hanya tersenyum puas dan untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke merasakan pandangannya melayang ke pipinya yang kini hampir tak berbekas, maupun berbalut perban.

"Kau," dengan eloquent, Sasuke memulai percakapan mereka dengan tuduhan. "Mengapa kita tidak pernah - bahkan berpapasan di koridor?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Kepala kuningmu menarik perhatian - dan tidakkah seharusnya kau diskors?"

Naruto merosot dan punggungya bersandar pada pagar kawat itu. Sasuke mencengkram metal di bawah kulitnya yang tipis, terus mempertimbangkan masak-masak dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan Naruto yang selalu ingin tahu, membuntutinya di momen-momen seperti ini. Mereka berdua adalah murid berlainan spektrum, namun sama-sama aneh, bertemu seperti ini karena -

Karena -

Ia tidak tahu. Mungkin karena Naruto menariknya keluar dari interaksi terbatas mengenai skor dan masa depan, dua benang merah tempat Sasuke melangkah sekarang apabila ia tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam jurang yang menganga di bawah. Paling tidak mereka bertengkar mengenai bagaimana seseorang seharusnya jatuh dan alasan lebih rasional dan keren yang mereka pakai untuk jatuh - ke bawah situ, berkeping-keping, dan Sasuke, kau masih memiliki seluruh hidupmu di depan untuk mati sekarang! Celoteh Naruto tak keruan sembari ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang berisi nasi kemarin dan telur yang berantakan dan mulai mengunyah.

"Akan kupikirkan," Jawab Sasuke. Apakah itu suaranya? Terdengar begitu tenang, untuk setiap ia pulang ada gemetar untuk memeriksa apabila ada mobil yang sudah terparkir atau ibunya akan tidak menghiraukannya lagi mulai hari ini, bila ia menghasilkan hasil yang baik dan berlaku seolah ia adalah Itachi, putra yang sempurna dan penuh kasih sayang dan bukan rasa dingin dingin dingin seperti ini?

Sebaliknya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Ayahku - "

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, matanya teduh dan ia tenang, seperti laut di musim dingin yang mendekat sembari ia menunggu dengan sabar.

" - ia mengharapkan aku untuk menjadi polisi. Sepertinya."

Naruto mengiyakan, gumamannya seperti lonceng kecil diangguk angin sementara Sasuke berkata-kata pendek dan pelan mengenai rencana yang menghantui masa depannya. Tidak ada yang terasa salah dari potret itu - mereka berdua, remaja yang tidak begitu kenal satu sama lain namun menawarkan ruang tempat dan waktu sesaat dari hidup mereka untuk hal - hal yang tidak palsu, yang tidak munafik dan tidak bertele-tele di antara gumpalan besar kebohongan yang mengotori sekolah itu. Anak-anak tertawa, dan Sasuke memandang mereka lesu. Ide tentang melompat itu telah jauh di ufuk namun beban di punggungnya berat.

Ketika ia berbalik saat bel berdentang dan melemparkan salam kepada pirang yang masih terduduk di sana (mungkin untuk tidur siang? Naruto menanggalkan impresi anak pemalas di mata Sasuke,) ia merasa sedikit dari bebannya telah lepas dan ia pun menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

Ketika musim dingin tiba, pembuangan mesin-mesin penghangat sekolah yang ditaruh di atap menjadi satu-satunya penghangat mereka sementara Sasuke terus mengikuti ide gilanya untuk bertemu Naruto (yang hanya ada di sana, tidak di tempat lain), untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka bersama dan seringkali tanpa suara.

Suatu kali Sasuke pernah bertanya,

"Mengapa kau terus di sini?"

dan

"Mengapa bekalmu sama setiap hari?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan sedikit tajam dan ia tidak pernah bertanya lagi, ataupun berusaha (terlalu keras) untuk mencarinya di antara kerumunan murid-murid yang berkumpul seiring pembukaan dan penutupan festival kebudayaan.

Kemudian, saat ia pulang ia harus menutup wajahnya hingga mata melawan angin yang membawa salju cukup kencang, membekukan dan membuat segalanya sulit untuk bernafas. Ketika Sasuke membelok masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, menepis sisa salju dari sepatu botnya dan melangkah masuk, ayahnya menghardiknya dengan bau alkohol. Tidak ada jejak seorangpun di dalam rumah, dan Sasuke tidak berani untuk berharap.

Ia melangkah ke dalam kamarnya dengan sedikit tertatih, terlalu gelap untuk meraih alkohol yang biasa tergeletak di meja. Seseorang - telah mengacak-acak lacinya lagi, mencari bukti akan sedikitpun kesalah untuk ditamparkankan ke mukanya (lagi). Sasuke berbaring dalam sunyi. Matanya meredup oleh penerangan salju putih yang kini pelan-pelan turun - cuaca brengsek itu - sambil ia tersenyum pedih.

Di dalam kegelapan, sebelum ia tertidur ia merasa seolah-olah melihat wajah Naruto kembali menyentuh pipinya dengan hati-hati.

* * *

Kartu rapor dibagikan. Kerikil-kerikil itu kembali menyeruak dan ada dari antara mereka yang menunduk lesu, mengharapkan sedikit belas kasihan dari orang tua yang akan meletup marah, semerah angka-angka yang tertera di sana. Sasuke tertawa kecil, hambar, memandang analogi dalam kepalanya sendiri sembari ia merapatkan jarinya di kawat yang familiar itu - lekuk dan tonjolan setiapnya seperti teman lama. Sebulan hampir berlalu semenjak lima bulan Itachi pergi, dan ia hampir melompat, dan ia bertanya-tanya apa yang menghalanginya dari melakukannya sekarang.

Sekali lagi, Naruto muncul di baliknya dan kali ini tidak tertawa. Padahal Sasuke merindukan kord abstrak itu bergema di bawah kolong langit, mereka berdua berada dan bercakap seolah hanya seorang di dunia.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan," Tanya Sasuke, hampir tak terdengar, "untuk menghentikanku."

"Aku ingin menghentikanmu, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto hati-hati. Tangan coklat itu meraih bahunya dengan pelan, berusaha mempertahankan kontak mata. Apakah semua ini strategi? Namun melihat determinasi di mata Naruto, Sasuke ingin tertawa dan mendorongnya untuk mundur sembari ia mulai tersedak dalam tangisannya sendiri yang jatuh ke bawah ubin lantai.

Namun semua itu tidak terjadi. Naruto hanya diam di sana, dan Sasuke menepis pegangannya, bergegas mengambil tas itu untuk pergi. Ia melangkah dan meremas kartu rapor di tangannya, melangkah sedikit terlalu cepat untuk menyambut rumahnya, menyambut ayahnya dalam semua kegilaan yang muskil bagi orang lain untuk dijejalkan dalam satu rumah.

"Hei, Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap ke kota yang menjulang ke depannya, ke langit abu-abu yang gelap. "Sampaikan salamku pada Itachi."

Pintu besi itu tertutup sebelum Sasuke berhasil membuka mulutnya.

* * *

Pada akhirnya ada sebuah permulaan. Pada akhirnya Itachi pulang, dengan segala permintaan maafnya akan perang yang berjalan terlalu lama dan ayahnya, di sela-sela uap alkohol yang begitu menjijikkan, menghindari topik rapor Sasuke malam itu dan pergi tidur lebih awal. Pada akhirnya, malam itu, Itachi menyelinap ke kamarnya dan bertanya apakah Sasuke ingin mereka pergi, berdua, dari rumah ini, pergi ke tempat kaa-san dan meninggalkan orang tua tak berguna itu. Sasuke beku di atas tempat tidurnya. Jarinya perih habis menggedor pintu besi yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto seharusnya berada di baliknya, terduduk di puncak pagar dan tertawa seperti musim panas, akankah ia jatuh jatuh jatuh tiga puluh meter ke bawah dengan segala kemampuan tidak normalnya untuk membaca pikiran dan meramal masa depan dan menghapus memori seperti jam pasir yang mendelusur jauh ke dalam retakan jurang yang menutup di bawah takdirnya -

_siapa orang itu?_

Itachi berkata, mereka harus pergi malam ini juga, dan Sasuke memohon dari balik syal dan mantel dan dalam taksi yang membawa mereka berdua - bahwa ia harus mampir ke sekolahnya dulu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Alis Itachi naik dan Sasuke menghiraukannya di balik punggungnya yang berlari ke kegelapan gedung itu, tumpukan salju, dan menerobos lewat pintu belakang, berlari hingga tertatih ke puncak.

Pintu itu kali ini terbuka.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di atas sana.

Sasuke berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan, tingkap langit, menatap ke bintang-bintang di balik salju. Inilah panggungnya melawan dunia. Katanya, "Terimakasih untuk semua ini," pada Naruto, yang mungkin melihat dari suatu sudut maupun tepat berada di depan hidungnya, tak terlihat. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah ada di daftar murid - ataupun mengapa bekalmu selalu sama - "

" - tapi, terimakasih."

Katanya, tersenyum jujur namun pedih, sembari bergegas ke taksi yang menunggu dan membiarkan pintu itu menutup di baliknya.

* * *

Salju turun pelan-pelan dan menerangi sosok itu yang duduk, di pagar kawat yang membeku. Di bawah langit berawan, bergulung-gulung menawarkan badai, tawanya berdering seperti lonceng musim semi. Semua itu akan berakhir, berakhir, tirai telah tertutup dan penontonnya segenap salju itu, bertepuk tangan. Naruto Namikaze memeluk dirinya lebih erat.

Ia duduk di pagar pengaman puncak lantai bangunan.

Yang akan ia lakukan - meloncat.


End file.
